The Insane Gamers
The Insane Gamers are a group of Internet Gamers who make Let's Plays, Tutorials, Walkthroughs, Achievement Guides, Reviews, Unboxings and More. Origins The Insane Gamers started as the Xbox Cool Clan, a Small clan of people on Xbox Live who played Halo 3, Halo: Reach and GTA IV together. (This is where Rob's second gamertag "XCC ChipHazard" comes from). The members of the group included Rob, Chris, Red (Then going by the name Saber) and ExceededJens. The Clan did quite well at Halo, although they never went professional. After a while ExceededJens left the clan and Chris bought a Playstation 3. Rob then realised that "Xbox Cool Clan" was a "shit" name and it wouldn't work on PS3 anyway. Chris decided to change the name of the group. It became "The Insane Gamers Network" or "TIGN" for a while, until IGN sent a cease & desist on using that name. Dropping the Network part of the name, Chris and Rob finally settled on "The Insane Gamers" Timeline 2010 *Xbox Cool Clan is formed *Rob gets his first recording device (A Ezcap). The footage recorded using this was only for the group themselves so they could improve their skills *Due to the new recording device, It leads Rob into wanting to make a Machinima. 2011 *ExceededJens leaves the clan *Chris buys a Playstation 3. *Rob realises "Xbox Cool Clan" will not work on PSN. *Red joins as a Member 2012 *Rob also buys a Playstation 3. *Chris & Rob change the name from "Xbox Cool Clan" to "The Insane Gamers Network" *Red gets a Capture Card (A EzCap) *Aaron Joins as a Member *Rob upgrades his Capture Card to a HD PVR 2013 *Chris gets a capture card. (A Roxio HD Pro ) *Rob releases a short Machinima, "How To Kill An Elite " *Rob & Red record two episodes of a series called "We Suck At". It is not released. *Rob & Chris record an Episode of "Two Player". It is also not released. *Paul joins as an affliate to the group *Chris buys a Reset Glitch Hack Xbox 360. *GTA V is released. Rob & Chris make lots of videos in the game. *Paul buys an Xbox One. 2014 *Rob & Chris drop the Network part of the name from "The Insane Gamers Network" *Rob & Chris livestream the EuroVision Song Contest. *Rob & Chris livestream the Destiny Beta. *Chris sells his capture card as the software keeps ruining his Windows 8 Build. *Chris' Xbox gets banned from Xbox Live. *Chris moves to PC Gaming exclusively. *Rob buys an Xbox One. *Aaron buys an Xbox One. 2015 *Rob starts his quest to play every single PAL PS2 Game ever released. *Rob gets an Elgato Game Capture HD60 for Xbox One, PS4 , Wii U and PC Footage. The HD PVR Stays for Xbox 360, PS3 and PS2 footage. *Paul Fairbridge changes from an Affliate to A full member of The Insane Gamers. *In Late March/Early April, the channel gets over 100 subscribers. *The group moves from using tign.webs.com (now defunct) as their website to InsaneGamers.co.uk *Late June 2015, the channel gets over 200 subscribers. *Chris buys another Xbox 360 for £5 from Ebay. *Late August 2015, the channel gets over 300 subscribers. Current Members Robert "Chip Hazard" Mawson Chris "Beefy" Doswell Robert "Red" Wymer Aaron "Feared" Donovan Paul "Paul Fairbridge" Fairbridge (Previously an Affliate) Former Members ExceededJens Affliates NONE (Paul "Paul Fairbridge" Fairbridge was, until he officially joined) Category:The Insane Gamers Category:Groups